1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water conditioning systems, and particularly to faucet mountable water conditioning devices and a shaped composition including a functional agent for introducing the functional agent into a flowing stream of water, e.g., from a faucet.
2. Background and Relevant Art
In many areas of the world, particularly rapidly developing countries, the safety of the food supply is often questionable. For example, fruits, vegetables, meats, and other foods may sometimes include bacterial or other microbial carriers of infection. Such issues of microbial contamination are particularly an issue in developing countries such as China and those of Latin America. Even within relatively well developed countries, such as the United States and many European countries, there are occasional incidents of produce or other food products found to be contaminated with E. coli or other microbes.
Consumers are often instructed to wash produce and other food products before consumption, although many consumers sometimes forget to do so, or even if such washing is performed, residual microbes or other contaminants may remain on the product. As a result, food borne illness may still occur. As such, there is a continuing need for improved methods and systems for sanitizing food products.
In addition, faucet-mounted water treatment devices have been in use for several years. Conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices are often used in domestic applications, such as, in a kitchen or bathroom sink to filter water. Some such systems can provide filtered water at relatively low cost and the ability to install the device at the source of water.
Unfortunately, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices also have various drawbacks. For example, mounting and dismounting conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices can be difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices are compatible with a limited number of faucet designs; and thus, require additional adaptors or relatively complicated installation procedures.
Additionally, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices are relatively bulky. Due to their size, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices limit space in the sink and otherwise interfere with domestic activities commonly conducted in the sink. In connection with their relatively bulky size, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices are aesthetically unappealing.
In addition to the foregoing, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices have a relatively complicated construction. Indeed, conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices can require numerous complicated parts. Thus, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices are relatively expensive to produce. Furthermore, many conventional faucet-mounted water treatment devices require the entire assembly to be disconnected from the faucet in order to replace the filter element.